Slave for a Kitsune
by mrssalvatoreDK3
Summary: I had a good life, with friends and a good family. But then I was taken away from all of that. Taken to the Dark Dimension, where I was sold as a slave. And who should buy me but the infamous Shinichi? Smutty, lemons, etc. Some femslash, lots-o-lust.
1. The Slave Auction

A/N: This is just an idea that came into my head. Enjoy and REVIEW please!

**Hello, fan peoples.**

Holy shit, it's Damon!

**Sup.**

What are you doing here?

Just telling the fans that if they review, I'll come visit them in the middle of the night…wearing little clothes…

Are you helping me?

…No.

Ok. But you know this story isn't about you, right?

**Wait, what?**

Anyway, onto the story!

What?

**Halle's POV**

The darkness overtook me, and I couldn't breathe. No, I wasn't chocking, I was scared out of my somewhat stable mind. The noises of the small crowd behind the curtain in front of me were chattering incessantly, debating about the girl going before me. Yep, girl. Just like me.

A binding was around my eyes, keeping me from seeing anything at all. Before I had gotten out here, the people who had kidnapped me from my own house had forced me to strip down to my bra and panties, both black. There was a chill in the air, and the soft noises of people moving around behind me filled my already pounding ears. I heard the auctioneer decide on the price of the woman.

Yep, price. I had a little warning before I came out here. This was a slave auction.

Barbaric, right?

And I was in it.

"Five thousand, to the gentleman in the front." The auctioneer said, banging a mallet. I couldn't see him, but I could hear everything perfectly. I felt someone pushing me forward roughly, and I stumbled a little before taking shaky steps forward. I stopped six steps later, like they told me, and stood still, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Our next lady is Halle!" The auctioneer said. Apparently our last names didn't matter after we were "sold". "She is seventeen years old with long dirty blonde hair and shining gray eyes!" No one said anything. "And look at that tan skin and curves!" I didn't want them to, and the crowd was still silent. But when the auctioneer said the next thing, people started freaking out. "She is also a virgin!"

There were immediate shouts from the crowd, and I knew that I was done for. I was going to be sold to some random guy that would probably rape me until he left me to die. Fanfreakingtastic. There were shouts of money getting higher and higher until a voice rang over all of them.

"One hundred and fifty thousand." He said. I froze. His voice sounded sweet, like honey almost, but I could sense a major hint of malice hidden underneath. It scared me, and I didn't even know what he looks like.

The auctioneer was quiet for a moment before regaining his senses. "One hundred and fifty going once, twice, sold! To…oh dear."

Shit.

The auctioneer continued, though. "To the gentleman in the back!" I didn't know what to do until an arm was hooked with mine suddenly. The same voice from before whispered in my ear.

"Just come with me, love." The sweet and sour voice sent a chill down my spine, and he chuckled quietly. He started to pull me away, through the crowd. The next girl must have come on stage, because the auctioneer started talking again.

I almost screamed when I felt a hand on my bare stomach. A totally different hand touched my butt, and I jumped forward. "You don't have a choice, love. It's how slaves are here." The honey-like voice said in my ear. I whimpered quietly. The man chuckled again, but hissed something in another language at the crowd, and there were no more hands on me. I made a quiet sigh of relief, but he talked to me again. "Don't think I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you." He said. "I just want you all to myself."

I felt tears in my covered eyes, but forced them back. This was my life now. Stuck in the Dark Dimension.

This mystery guy pulled me along for a long time until he stopped suddenly. "Step up." The man told me. I didn't argue, and was surprised when I found a step. He pushed me up, and then I was inside a cart of some kind. It moved around when the man got in after me, and then he made me sit down. The cart started moving again.

Finally, then blindfold was pulled off of my eyes. I blinked a few times, but it was still dark. There was a little light from the cracks in the curtain on the window. The man was sitting across from me. I couldn't see much. Only his eyes. They were a shining golden color.

"Hello, love." He said, smiling. I could see his white teeth in the dim light. The carriage was moving slowly, and I was still breathing hard. "You have lovely eyes." He told me. I looked around the carriage, and saw that it was pretty empty minus the plush seats and us. Wait, plush…

There was suddenly a hand on my chest, forcing me to lie down in the long seat. The man was leaning over me, his eyes bright. I saw how long his hair was, because it framed his face even past his chin. He placed his knees on either side of my legs, effectively straddling me. I felt my breathing get even faster. He placed a finger on my lips. "Shh, quiet now." He said. His hand traced a circle on my stomach, and moved up, playing with the strap of my bra.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly as both of his hands slid behind my back. I sobbed.

"Shh, quiet. Call me Shinichi." He said, unclasping the bra.

**WHAT? You chose him in this story but not ME?**

Yep. Get over it, Damon.

You suck.

You do too. Literally.

**Oh my God…**

Will you still tell them to review?

…

Please? They listen to you.

Fine. Review and I will come. Hehe.

Yay! Thanks for reading!


	2. Welcome Home

He pulled the clothing away from me, baring my chest. I shivered, and Shinichi rubbed the side of my breasts. "Beautiful." He muttered. He ran his thumbs over my nipples, and rubbed them in circles, making me jump. He fondled my breasts gently, pulling and pinching excessively. My breathing got even heavier than before, and Shinichi pressed his lips against mine, shocking me.

"You shouldn't be shocked, love." He said against my mouth as if reading my mind. "I was reading your mind, and you are my slave now. So you do what I want without fighting. Got it?" He asked, suddenly forceful. I nodded shakily, and he smiled.

"Good." His hands moved away from my chest, and his head leaned down instead. I wanted to tell him to stop, but Shinichi licked my nipple slowly but roughly. I moaned, my body betraying me. He took my breast into his mouth and sucked, making my back arch against his head.

"Mr. Shinichi?" A voice called. Shinichi sighed.

"What?" He growled, still resting his chin on my chest.

"We're here." The person said again. Shinichi sat up and handed me back my bra, which I put on quickly.

"Don't be intimidated by my sister." He told me, standing up. "She's a drama queen." I stood up after him as he opened the door and jumped out. I went with him, finally seeing him. His hair was black and long, with dark red tips. He was taller than me. He was actually pretty cute, even if he was probably going to kill me.

He started walking up to the house in front of us. It was almost like a castle, with turrets and everything. It was all pitch black, though, and most of the large windows were lit up with a yellow light. The whole structure let off an air of menace, and I stopped walking, staring up at it. Shinichi stopped too, right in front of me. He turned around and grabbed my wrist, pulling me along. There was grass on the ground, but we were walking up a pathway, cutting my feet a little on the rocks. There were flowers along the edge of the castle, and it ruined the scary image. The front door, when we reached it, was also black, and opened on its own. Shinichi pulled me inside, and the door shut behind us.

There was furniture in the main room. The carpet was a light shade of gray, and there was a table, some chairs, and assorted other white furniture sitting along the main hallway. There was a huge, winding staircase on one side of the main room, and it went up farther than I could see. On both sides, there were doorways leading somewhere else. He pulled me through the one on the left, leading to a plain looking living room. It matched the last room in furniture and flooring, with a chair, couch, TV and coffee table. There were even more doorways that led to other places.

"Sit here for a minute. I'll get my sister." Shinichi said, making me sit on the couch. I nodded slightly, shaking. He took off out the room, and I sat quietly until some random guy came into the room, looking happy. When he saw me, he looked confused. He was only wearing his underwear, and his light blonde hair was ruffled. His dark blue eyes searched my face.

"What's a girl doing here?" He said, sitting in the chair across from me.

"Um, Shinichi brought me." I said, bringing my knees up to my chest and hugging them.

He looked thoughtful. "Shinichi's here? He hardly ever comes home." He looked at me again. "I'm Ian, by the way."

"H-Halle." I told him, glad that someone was being nice. "What do you mean?"

"He only comes around a few times a year to check on Misao."

"Who now?"

"Shinichi's sister."

"Oh." I wondered where he went. I hope far away.

"All of the slaves here are boys." Ian told me. "And we have to share a quarters…" He trailed off. This sent chills through me. What was going to happen if I was the only girl there? Surely nothing good.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject. "What's life like here? I'm new to it all."

"Well," Ian said, smiling. "I don't know about you, but Misao likes to use us guys to play with. That's where I came from. And other than that, we really don't do much."

A chill went through me. "That's it?" He nodded. "Sounds boring."

"It is until Misao calls us." He said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes.

Shinichi came back into the room at that time, followed by a girl that must have been Misao. She had black hair too, tipped with a scarlet color instead of dark red like her brother. When she saw me, she frowned.

"You weren't kidding. You really did get a girl." She said. Shinichi nodded.

"If you can have eight guys, I can have a girl." He said, rolling his eyes. Misao frowned. She saw Ian, and held up one hand, beckoning for him to follow her out of the room. He listened without hesitation. This left Shinichi and I alone.

"Come with me. I have to show you the slave's quarters." He said.

* * *

**Still no me...**

Oh, get over yourself, Damon.

**But...**

Hello.

Finally, Shinichi's here! *does a happy dance*

Yes. Goodbye, Damon.

**Wait, what? *suddenly falls through a totally random trap door***

Will he be ok?

...Maybe...anyway, review.

You sound very enthusiastic.

I know, right?


	3. Plaything

I stood up, and he led me upstairs and down a long hallway. I looked around, trying to remember things and maybe a way out. Shinichi eventually stopped in front of a brown, plain looking door. He opened it and pushed me inside. "The guys will show you around. And remember, the slaves have to entertain themselves." He gave me an evil smile and disappeared, closing the door. I turned to face the room.

There were seven guys sitting in there, looking at me curiously. "A girl?" One muttered. I wasn't taking this anymore.

"Ok, listen up. I don't want to explain this again. I'm here for Shinichi, because he wanted a girl. If all of you are here for Misao, then I think you can get over it." I said, crossing my arms. I was all too aware of how little clothing I had on. One of the guys stood up, a smirk on his face. He had shaggy black hair and dark green eyes. He too, like the rest of the guys, was only wearing his underwear.

"Well, welcome. I'm Damien, and I hope we can really get to know each other." A sadistic smile came to his face, and I took a shaky step back. But when I bumped into someone, I froze.

"You can do whatever you want with her, boys." Shinichi said, rubbing the sides of my stomach. My eyes widened. "But she is a virgin, and if I'm not her first, I'll kill you faster than you can blink." The boys looked scared. "Got it?" Shinichi said. Most of them nodded. Damien was still. "Damien?" Shinichi said, his voice dripping with menace. Damien nodded, his green eyes meeting mine. I stopped a shiver.

"Good. Have fun!" Shinichi said, backing away from me. I turned to him to tell him to take me with him, but he was already gone. I didn't face the others, hardly daring to breathe.

I almost screamed when someone's arms wrapped around me, tracing a shape on my stomach. "You know, Ian is Misao's favorite. The rest of us can get lonely." Damien's voice said in my ear. "Now that you're here, we can all be happier."

"Why do you get to go first, Damien?" Another dude said. Damien never let go of me when he answered.

"Technically, I'm not going first. He'd kill me. I'm only playing." He said, pulling me somewhere. I tried to fight him, but someone else came up in front of me. He had dark brown hair and matching chocolate brown eyes.

"You should know me, too." He said, rubbing the edges of my bra. I froze, making Damien chuckle. "I'm John."

"Fantastic." I said quietly. "Now let me go."

They were both quiet for a moment, and Damien snorted. "Just relax." He said, his voice husky. He pulled me along a little farther and then we fell back on a bed. I saw the other boys disappearing through a doorway, apparently not wanting to watch. I kept trying to get up, but Damien was lying under me, holding my arms down.

"Let me go." I said angrily, trying to yank my arms away. But Damien had a death grip on me.

"If you just do what we say, you'll be fine." He said, pulling my hands up over my head. John climbed over me, kissing my stomach.

"Stop it!" I said loudly, kicking my foot out. John caught it in his hand, grabbing them both and holding them down as well.

"Listen." John said. "If you just go with it, you'll be happy." I shook my head furiously. "Well, we'll be happy. And let's say if you don't, we'll hurt you. Is that a good enough reason?"

I still tried to kick, but when nothing happened still, I nodded. John smiled, and looked up at Damien. I felt the latter's hands leave my arms and slide behind my back, playing with the clasp of my bra. In less than a second, he had undone it and chucked it across the room. I whimpered as his hands came up to play with my breasts. He was squeezing and pulling roughly until I was panting. John, meanwhile, was rubbing my hips in light circles, and he kissed me through my panties.

My hips bucked against his head, and John chuckled. His fingers hooked around the edge of my panties, and he slid them slowly down my legs. I sucked in a breath. "Be calm. You'll like it." John said. His hand went to rub my clit, and I almost screamed.

"Damn, girl. Just relax." Damien said. His thumbs rubbed circles on my nipples, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning. John was rubbing my clit with his pointer finger, and he ran the same finger down my slit, making me moan loudly. Damien sighed, and I felt him hardening on my back. John never stopped rubbing his finger up and down, and I shivered again. He circled my opening with his finger slowly, and he forced his finger inside me. I whimpered, and Damien squeezed my breasts roughly. I moaned again. I hated this, but it felt amazing.

John's head dipped down, and I felt his tongue flick my clit. I tried to not pull my knee up and hit him in the face. His finger pumped in and out of me, and while I moaned, he shoved another finger in. He rubbed his fingers against my walls, and I my hips bucked on his hand. John ran his tongue over my clit, and sucked on it roughly. I cried out, and Damien ran his fingers in circles around my nipples. I could hardly breathe.

While John's fingers pumped in and out, sucking on my clit at the same time. Damien ran one hand through my hair, and John lifted my legs up over his shoulders so that he could get a better angle. I felt a burning sensation in my stomach, and it got stronger with each pump. After a minute, the burning overtook me, and I screamed as I clenched around John's fingers. He smiled, waiting until I was calmer, and licked me clean. Damien was sighing himself, and I noticed that his hips were starting to rock on my back. John lifted his head up, smiling.

"Told you you'd like it." He said, crawling up on the bed to lie on top of me. He wasn't that heavy, so I wasn't struggling for breath.

"You bastard." I muttered, trying to calm myself down. That was definitely a new feeling. I just wished that it were someone else doing it.

"It looks like Damien is having a little issue there." John said, looking up at the green-eyed boy. Damien flipped him off. "I was just thinking that she could help you with that."

Damien sat up. "What?" I said, panicking. I fell back on the bed, and then Damien was leaning over me. I felt him on my thigh, and he started rocking his hips again, rubbing my clit with his cock. I winced, and Damien moaned. He continued to do this until he landed on top of me, breathing hard. I shoved him off and stood up, looking for my underwear. John ended up handing it to me, and I glared at him as I slipped them on and did the same with my bra.

"Aww, no more?" Damien said behind me. I turned to him and glared hard. I swear, he winced.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked. There were two beds in the current room, but there must have been more.

Damien shrugged. "We didn't get a new bed." When he saw my shocked look, he smiled. "I guess he figured that you'd be sleeping with one of us every night."

I resisted the very powerful urge to smack him.

I looked around, an opportunity I had no chance to do before. There were two beds in this room, and after John got on the second one, I realized that this was where they slept. There was a single bedside table in between the bed that had a lamp on it. It was a small room, and there were two doors on one wall. A small dresser was against the wall opposite the beds.

"Do you have anything to do around here? That doesn't involve physical contact?" I added when Damien opened his mouth. He frowned.

"We have a small bookshelf in one of the rooms. Don't ask me, I don't know. They're practically unused because none of us except Ian like to read." Jon answered. I nodded at him and opened one of the doors. Only one guy was in there.

"Do you know where the bookshelf is?" I asked the red head. He nodded, smiling at me. Just trying to be nice.

"Through there." He pointed at one other door that was in his room. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"What's your name?" I was trying to get the introductions out of the way.

"Call me Gazini." He said, smiling again. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and spiked at the tips. He had matching red eyes, but they weren't menacing. They looked friendly. "Ian sleeps in this room too." He smirked now. "Have fun with Damien?"

I shot him a glare, but he seemed nice. "Actually, no. Please drop it." He nodded, and I opened the other door. Behind it, there was no bed. This room seemed to have the entertainment. There was the bookshelf, and it was pretty tall. There was also a single table with a few random board games on them, but they looked like they were written in different languages, so I doubt that I could play them. But there was also a small television that looked like it got about three channels. That probably wouldn't be used anymore now that I was here. I shuddered thinking that.

I walked over to the bookshelf, running my fingers over the books. There seemed to be nothing special, but when I found a book that I had been reading at home, I smiled. Great Expectations. I pulled it out of the shelf and sat on the floor. I remembered the page I had been on before, and flipped to it. Then I started reading. I froze when I hit a line.

_It is a most miserable thing to feel ashamed of home._

Home. With my parents and sister and kitten, my friends and school, my everything… That had all been taken away from me. I had been holding it all back, trying to be as strong as I could, but I couldn't help it anymore. The book fell from my hands and I broke down. I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugged them, and burst into tears. Sobs rippled through me, and I struggled for breath in between them. Tears ran down my face, and I didn't even bother brushing them away. I buried my face in the crevice of my legs, and didn't look up when I heard footsteps.

"It's always hard the first few weeks." Ian said in my ear. I looked up at him. He was sitting next to me. "You'll be ok, though. We always had each other."

I sniffed in and immediately frowned. "You smell like sex." I said. He chuckled.

"There's a reason for that." He said. I laughed quietly, and sniffed again. Ian wiped some of the tears off of my face and smiled. "I have a message, though." He said.

"Oh dear God." I muttered.

"Yeah, you won't be happy." He said, smiling nervously. "Shinichi wants to see you. His room is at the end of the hall."

I groaned. Then I started panicking. "Wait, I'm not ready! I've never done this before! I'm only seventeen!"

Ian looked at me sadly. "You really don't have much of a choice. I'm sorry." He stood up, taking my hand and pulling me with him. He pulled me through his room and back to the main door. "Good luck, Halle." He said. I sighed, and opened the door, stepping out. I heard it close behind me, and I shuddered before walking down the long hallway to the very end. When I reached it, I found that there was a single door. It was pure black, and I could tell that it was Shinichi's room.

I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, twisting it slowly. When the door was open, I stepped inside and found that it was pitch black inside. Before I could look for a light, the door shut behind

I looked around, an opportunity I had no chance to do before. There were two beds in this room, and after John got on the second one, I realized that this was where they slept. There was a single bedside table in between the bed that had a lamp on it. It was a small room, and there were two doors on one wall. A small dresser was against the wall opposite the beds.

"Do you have anything to do around here? That doesn't involve physical contact?" I added when Damien opened his mouth. He frowned.

"We have a small bookshelf in one of the rooms. Don't ask me, I don't know. They're practically unused because none of us except Ian like to read." Jon answered. I nodded at him and opened one of the doors. Only one guy was in there.

"Do you know where the bookshelf is?" I asked the red head. He nodded, smiling at me. Just trying to be nice.

"Through there." He pointed at one other door that was in his room. I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

"What's your name?" I was trying to get the introductions out of the way.

"Call me Gazini." He said, smiling again. His hair was long, reaching his shoulders, and spiked at the tips. He had matching red eyes, but they weren't menacing. They looked friendly. "Ian sleeps in this room too." He smirked now. "Have fun with Damien?"

I shot him a glare, but he seemed nice. "Actually, no. Please drop it." He nodded, and I opened the other door. Behind it, there was no bed. This room seemed to have the entertainment. There was the bookshelf, and it was pretty tall. There was also a single table with a few random board games on them, but they looked like they were written in different languages, so I doubt that I could play them. But there was also a small television that looked like it got about three channels. That probably wouldn't be used anymore now that I was here. I shuddered thinking that.

I walked over to the bookshelf, running my fingers over the books. There seemed to be nothing special, but when I found a book that I had been reading at home, I smiled. Great Expectations. I pulled it out of the shelf and sat on the floor. I remembered the page I had been on before, and flipped to it. Then I started reading. I froze when I hit a line.

_It is a most miserable thing to feel ashamed of home._

Home. With my parents and sister and kitten, my friends and school, my everything… That had all been taken away from me. I had been holding it all back, trying to be as strong as I could, but I couldn't help it anymore. The book fell from my hands and I broke down. I pulled my legs up to my chest, hugged them, and burst into tears. Sobs rippled through me, and I struggled for breath in between them. Tears ran down my face, and I didn't even bother brushing them away. I buried my face in the crevice of my legs, and didn't look up when I heard footsteps.

"It's always hard the first few weeks." Ian said in my ear. I looked up at him. He was sitting next to me. "You'll be ok, though. We always had each other."

I sniffed in and immediately frowned. "You smell like sex." I said. He chuckled.

"There's a reason for that." He said. I laughed quietly, and sniffed again. Ian wiped some of the tears off of my face and smiled. "I have a message, though." He said.

"Oh dear God." I muttered.

"Yeah, you won't be happy." He said, smiling nervously. "Shinichi wants to see you. His room is at the end of the hall."

* * *

So? Any good? Please, take one minute to tell me if you like this or not. Hell, tell me one word. "Good." "Suckish." I don't care. Just don't flame me too bad, please.

P.S. I'm in the next chapter. I'll make sure Halle updates by tomorrow.

Hehe...how?

...Nothing I can say aloud.

!

Seriously, review. 


	4. First Time

I groaned. Then I started panicking. "Wait, I'm not ready! I've never done this before! I'm only seventeen!"

Ian looked at me sadly. "You really don't have much of a choice. I'm sorry." He stood up, taking my hand and pulling me with him. He pulled me through his room and back to the main door. "Good luck, Halle." He said. I sighed, and opened the door, stepping out. I heard it close behind me, and I shuddered before walking down the long hallway to the very end. When I reached it, I found that there was a single door. It was pure black, and I could tell that it was Shinichi's room.

I took a deep breath and reached for the door handle, twisting it slowly. When the door was open, I stepped inside and found that it was pitch black inside. Before I could look for a light, the door shut behind me, sending my whole vision into darkness. "Sh-Shinichi?" I stuttered, looking around. I could see nothing, though.

There was no reply. I wandered around the room with my hands in front of me, looking for someone or something. My hands came in contact with something hard. What I didn't realize is that is was the very person I was trying to avoid.

Shinichi grabbed my arms, and I jumped. He said nothing, but started pushing me somewhere. After a moment, I hit a wall, and was promptly trapped. A light flicked on, and I saw a candle on a bedside table. Shinichi was in front of me, wearing nothing. I didn't look down. His eyes traveled down my body, and he moved both wrists into one hand and above my head. My eyes widened, and he smiled. "Let's start with you." He said. His free hand ran down my side and back up, sliding underneath my bra.

I sucked in a breath, and he smiled again, squeezing my breast. I felt my legs getting weaker, and he rubbed my nipple with his thumb. His head leaned toward me, closing my mouth in a searing kiss. While his hand switched to my other breast, his tongue ran across my lower lip, asking for entrance. When I didn't do anything, he grabbed my nipple and twisted hard. When I opened my mouth to yell, he forced his tongue into my mouth, caressing my own. I moaned, my body betraying me again. When he pulled away, I felt a little dizzy from lack of air. Shinichi's hand moved away from my chest and slid down my body again, stopping underneath my thigh. He pulled my leg up and wrapped it around his waist. "Put your other leg up." He growled at me. I obliged, jumping up and wrapping my other leg around him. I felt him rubbing against my thigh, and his mouth smashed into mine again in a bruising kiss. He started walking somewhere else, one of his hands still holding mine above my head and the other under one of my thighs, and he eventually set me down on the bed.

Shinichi climbed over me, his free hand sliding underneath my back. He kissed me again while undoing the bra clasp. He managed to do so with one hand, and dropped my hands while pulling it from my body. Both of his hands slid up my sides, and he rubbed my nipples with his thumbs. My back arched, and he pulled a pillow from the bed underneath me to keep my back up. He moved away from my mouth and ran a trail between my breasts with his tongue. He then circled one of my nipples with his tongue, his hand fondling the other. I moaned loudly as he closed his mouth around my breast and sucked. I really hoped no one was listening. He switched to my other breast and sucked again, and I felt the space in between my legs get warmer.

When he stopped, I whined quietly. Shinichi said nothing, instead moving down more. "Wait…no…" I muttered. I still wasn't ready for this. He growled and snapped his fingers once. Ropes shot out of nowhere, wrapping around my wrists and pulling them above my head. I couldn't move if I wanted to.

Shinichi inhaled deeply, smelling my arousal. He ran a finger over my panties, and my hips bucked. His hands slipped over the top of my panties and pulled them quickly down my legs. I shivered, feeling fear shoot through me. That was replaced with surprise when his tongue ran over my shaven slit. When I held back the moan that came out of me, he forced his tongue between my folds and dragged it up slowly, sucking lightly on my clit. My hips bucked again, and Shinichi grabbed my hips to keep them there. He continued suckling on my clit as he moved one hand to tease my opening. He slipped two fingers inside me, and I cried out. He pumped his fingers in and out of me while eating me at the same time, and very soon, I was cumming.

When I did, he moved back up to me and untied my hands. He then flipped us over so that I was on top. Shinichi sat up straight, and I looked up at him in confusion. "My turn." He said, waiting. I was still confused for a moment until I realized what he wanted me to do.

"Wait…" I started but he growled at me, and I gulped before reaching one hand up and grabbed his cock. I started stroking him, and he moaned quietly.

"More." He hissed. I looked up at him, my eyes wide. He growled again and grabbed my head, forcing his cock down my throat. I choked a little. "Relax your throat." He ordered. I listening, and he got in just a little farther. He moaned and ran his fingers through my hair, and started pumping into my mouth. "Suck." He muttered, his eyes closed. I obliged, and he groaned loudly. I sucked again, and he came in my mouth. I swallowed and pulled off of him, and Shinichi moaned. His head was facing the air, and his eyes were closed.

"Shinichi?" I said nervously. I didn't know what I had done.

His eyes opened slowly, and he pulled on my arms to pull me up to him. He kissed me surprisingly gently, and I leaned into the kiss, my lips moving with his. "It's been so long." He muttered against my lips. Before I had realized it, he had flipped us over again so that he was looming over me. His chest was pressed against mine, and he pulled away from my mouth and trailed kisses down my neck, stopping to suck lightly on my collarbone. I moaned quietly, and he came back up to my mouth and kissed me harder, forcing my mouth open and only stopping when I ran out of breath. When he pulled away, he shifted his hips and I felt his cock rub against my opening. I felt my body go stiff.

"Relax." Shinichi said, his hands running down my sides. But I couldn't. My breathing got even faster. He kissed me softly and forced himself inside me.

I screamed against his mouth as he moved in slowly. It felt like he was trying to rip me apart. I felt tears in my eyes. He stopped when he reached a block. He pulled away from my mouth and looked into my eyes. "Please…I'm not ready." I said in a quiet and scared sounding voice.

"You're mine." He said, thrusting hard. He broke past the block, and I screamed. I _was _ripped in half. Oh, God, it hurt. I couldn't breathe; only scream loudly until I was out of breath. Even then, it hurt like hell. My breathing was shaky and Shinichi was quiet as he leaned his forehead against mine. It was like he was trying to be nice. When the pain eventually receded, I opened my eyes to meet bright gold ones. His eyes were darker than normal, though. They looked hungry and lustful. "Ready?" He asked.

_No_. But I nodded slowly, and he moved his hips up, pulling out of me. When he pushed back in, the pain was still there, but it was weaker. He did this several times before I was moaning quietly. Shinichi heard this and sped up his pace a little bit. I ran my hands down his back involuntarily, and he took this as a sign to go faster. He paused for a second out of me, pulling my legs around his waist, and pounded deep. I cried out, and he went faster. I felt blood on my legs, but he didn't stop. The pain from before was gone. Now it was only pleasure. I shrieked into the darkness, and Shinichi crashed his lips against mine, silencing my cries. Shinichi was muttering to himself in a different language that sounded…Chinese? Japanese? I don't really know. I could make out a few English words, however. "Unh…so wet…God…so tight…" The tingly feeling in the pit of my stomach was back, and when he hit a particular spot, it drove me right to the edge.

"Sh-Shinichi…" I moaned. "I'm…"

"Yes, Halle." He panted, his hand moving down to pinch my clit. "Cum for me."

I screamed, the loudest yet. I clenched around Shinichi's cock, and he moaned and came deep inside me. When I came down from the high, he was still panting, so I waited for him. His head was on my chest and I closed my eyes, my body covered in sweat. His was too, as I realized when I slid my hands down his back. He moved now, climbing up while his cock was still resting inside me. He kissed me softly, and then there was a blanket over both of us. He pulled out of me and laid us side by side.

"Sleep now, love." He said quietly. I didn't argue. My eyes were already shut and I fell asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

So? The first ooh-la-la chapter.

I enjoyed it...

I wrote it.

That's not what I meant...

!

Review please!


	5. Morning Call

I awoke to the sound of dishes clanking together. I groaned and grabbed a pillow, shoving it over my head. Why did mom have to do the dishes this early? She knew how much it annoyed me.

I felt something hard with my foot, and kicked it lightly, expecting it to be a book or something. When it just linked around my leg, all memories from the night before came flooding back into my mind. I leaned up on my elbows immediately, looking over at the other side of the bed. Shinichi was there, smiling at me, his eyes had lidded. "Morning, love." He said, grabbing my waist and pulling me toward him. He pressed his lips against mine; one hand grabbing my butt while the other went up to squeeze my breast. I moaned against his mouth, and felt his smirk against my lips.

He moved down suddenly, taking one of my breasts into his mouth. I sighed in bliss, not knowing why I loved this attention so much. Shinichi continued sucking and biting at my nipples, alternating between the two. When he stopped, a strangled sound came from my throat. He said nothing, moving back up to kiss me again. "Get on you hands and knees." He said, kicking the blanket off of the two of us. When I gave him a confused look, he growled quietly. I listened then, doing what he said.

"Now wha…Oh!" I exclaimed when I felt his hand on my clit. I wilted under his touch, but just managed to keep myself up. He moved his hand and his tongue replaced it, licking a straight line up my slit, tasting my arousal. When he was gone, I moaned. I felt his hands on my hips, and without warning, he thrust deeply inside me. I cried out in pleasure and pain, and Shinichi moaned. He started moving in and out of me, slowly at first. But after a moment, his instincts took over and he was pounding deeper into me than ever before. And much faster, too. It was inhuman how fast he was moving.

As he was plunged into my warmth again and again, he leaned forward and grabbed both of my breasts, caressing them in his large hands. I whimpered in pure satisfaction, feeling myself coming closer to the edge. When I was right there, Shinichi stopped. I growled in frustration. "Do you want to cum?" He asked me in a sugary-sweet tone. I nodded furiously. "Beg." He ordered.

"Oh my God, Shinichi, please." I groaned. I could still feel him inside me, and his hands were still clutching my breasts. "Please let me cum. I can't take it any more. _Please_." I felt myself coming down from the almost-orgasm, and growled in anger.

"Well, since you asked nicely." He replied, pulling out of me almost all the way and driving deep back in. I cried out, and he pounded into me, bringing me to the edge again. One of his hands moved down, and it brushed over my clit the tiniest bit and I screamed as I came. I clenched tightly around Shinichi, making him come at the same time. We both fell on the bed, panting. "God, Halle. You're an amazing fuck."

I flinched at the word slightly, but sighed. "You're not too bad yourself." I said, smiling.

"Like you would know otherwise." He replied, moving us so that I was lying on his chest. A strand of his black hair lies right between his eyes, and I moved it away slowly with one finger, giving him a lazy smile. He returned it and kissed me gently, making us both stand up. When he pulled away, my eyes refused to open until clothes were pressed into my hands. Then I looked down at the, a little shocked by how little clothing there actually was.

"Don't worry about it." Shinichi said, already dressed in jeans and a black shirt. "No one will complain." He smiled, and I nervously put the clothes on. It took me seconds. There was only a thong (Ugh) and a very thin bra that was strapless and just barely contained my whole chest. There was nothing else, and both things were black.

"Not even Misao?" I asked, crossing my arms at an attempt to hide myself.

"Nope. You should actually watch yourself around her; she'll screw anyone." Shinichi answered. I shuddered at this. My stomach growled loudly, and he took my hand, pulling me out of the room.

To be honest, I was terrified now. I had to face eight sex-craving guys while Misao took one at a time. Plus, now they could do _anything _with me. This was bound to be interesting.

"Listen." He said to me suddenly, turning around. He didn't look happy anymore. He looked dead serious. "You are to be ready for me at all times. Never be surprised for me being anywhere. I could appear in the middle of the night, waking you up. When I do want you, your legs will be open to me. You won't try to resist, _ever_, the others or me. You are to listen to these rules. Got it?" He said forcefully. I nodded, gulping, and he took my hand again.

* * *

I love this chapter too...

I write these, Shinichi.

Again, that's not what I meant.

:) Review please!


	6. Breakfast

Shinichi guided me down the stairs and off to another room, and we came into a large dining room. Seven of the guys were there, and Misao was missing. Gee, I wonder. I saw that John was the one guy missing. The dining room was elegant yet simple. The large table was a dark brown color, along with the eleven chairs, and there was a red tablecloth over it. The walls and floor matched, both being a dark green color. It was different, yet interesting. I sat in one of the empty chairs in between Damien and another black haired boy when Shinichi sat at the head of the table. His chair was black, and the one that was apparently Misao's was a hot-pink color.

"Just say what you want." Damien told me. I felt really uncomfortable in this outfit considering Damien wasn't looking at my eyes as he spoke to me. "It'll appear."

I nodded slightly, a little confused. "Um, Corn Pops?" I said. Damien didn't lie. A bowl with the small yellow crisps appeared in front of me. I smiled and ate them slowly, avoiding the stares from the guys.

I tried very hard not to jump when I felt a hand on my thigh. I glanced up to see the other black-haired dude smirking to himself. His long black hair was pushed out of his eyes, and his bright, shining, silver eyes looked casual as he looked at me. "Hey, there. We didn't get a proper introduction." He said. "I'm Sullivan."

I nodded and tried to look indifferent as his hand slid up farther, toying with the edge of my panties. I continued crunching away at the cereal while the guys made small talk, and Shinichi was totally zoned out. It was kind of funny, but I couldn't appreciate anything at the moment. Sullivan's hand slipped beneath my panties, and ran up my slit. I bit down hard on a Corn Pop, holding in a moan. I was already wet. He rubbed my clit with the tips of his fingers for a second before shoving his pointer and middle fingers inside me. I bit my tongue hard, still trying to look apathetic. It was getting harder while Sullivan rubbed my clit in a circle with his thumb while moving his fingers in and out.

"So, Halle," Ian said. He was sitting right across from me. "How's the place?"

I held in a loud moan when Sullivan scissored his fingers inside me. "Oh, it's good…so, so, _good_." I moaned, glad I'm not a constant blusher. Ian nodded, smiling, and turned to some other dude next to him.

"Do you like this?" Sullivan asked quietly, his fingers never stopping. I shot him a glare and tried not to speak.

"Hmm." I heard from my other side. Damien had noticed what was going on, looking entranced. "God, this is making me hard." He said to me quietly. He looked at Sullivan, and smiled. One of his hands snaked up my other leg, and before I could protest, slipped under my panties. Sullivan pulled his fingers out of me and instead massaged my clit roughly. Damien forced three fingers inside me, and my vision started getting blurry. I tried to lift my arm to eat, but I couldn't move.

When I came, I bit my tongue as hard as I could, trying to not explode. I managed it, and the two hands slipped out of my panties. I was silent for a moment before I continued eating. After a few minutes, Misao came down, looking neat. John trailed behind her his hair messed up. He was limping slightly. They both sat at the table, Misao in her chair. I glanced at Damien, and mouthed, "Dicks." He smirked.

"Well, good morning, all!" Misao said in an annoyingly chipper voice. It made me want to punch her. Her eyes met mine and raked down my body quickly, making me feel even more exposed than I was. "And morning, Halle." She said, smiling wider. I gave her a little wave, and her eyes drooped. I ignored this and continued eating. Everyone else minus the kitsune was with me.

The breakfast was quiet, minus the quiet sound of crunching and chewing. When it was over, I started to follow the guys back to the slave's quarters. I lingered in the back, worried about what would happen if I reached the place before them. Before we got there, something grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. I almost screamed, but a finger was held to my lips.

"Remember the rules." Shinichi said. "I saw you during breakfast. I'm so fucking hard right now." He said. His words alone aroused me. I thought of the rules and stretched my legs apart, a little scared. Shinichi knelt in front of me, slipping the panties down my legs. I kicked them off when they reached my feet, and Shinichi ran his tongue in between my folds and sucking hard on my clit, making my hips buck. He came back up to me, and kissed me hard. I tasted myself on his lips, and this made me even more aroused.

"Let's try something new." He said against my mouth. He pulled me to the ground and brought me on top of him. He placed his hands on my hips and guided them until his cock was pressing against my opening. I sighed quietly, and realized what he wanted me to do. I obliged, sinking down on him slowly. We moaned in unison. Shinichi pulled my hips up and down, helping me a bit while I rode him slowly. My hips went up and down with his hands, and I started going faster. Shinichi figured that I was doing fine and reached behind my back, unclasping the bra and letting it fall from my body. I was too caught up in my task to argue.

He leaned forward as well as he could and took one of my breasts in his mouth, sucking hard. I cried out, and forced down onto Shinichi hard, making him cry out. I felt myself getting closer, but he made me stop right before I came. "Why?" I growled, panting.

"I'm the one that makes you come." He hissed in my ear. "Not the other way around." I groaned, and he pulled out of me. He stood up, pulling me with him. My hand was moving down to finish the job myself, but he grabbed it, growling. I met his eyes, and saw that his were clouded over with lust. "Patience. I need to do something." I saw that this was hurting him too, so I let him do his thing. He closed his eyes and muttered a few quick words, and heat surged through me.

"What happened?" I said suddenly, sad that my orgasm was dead.

"I made it so that you can't get pregnant." He told me. "At least while you're here." I sighed in relief. That had been my one worry.

"Help me come, Shinichi." I said, wrapping my fingers in his hair and pulling on it roughly. He growled and pulled my legs up around his waist. He teased my entrance with his cock, and I moaned in his mouth. Without ever going in, he carried me over somewhere until I was sitting on a shelf. Then he rammed into me, and I cried out.

Several minutes later, we were both sweaty and Shinichi was happy. I got my clothes back on, and we walked out separately. He wanted to remain quiet about it, as he said. I walked nervously toward the slave's quarters, taking slow steps to draw it out. But I reached the door all too soon, and when I opened it, I was surprised.

Six guys were waiting patiently behind the door. I couldn't see Damien anywhere, so I figured that he was with Misao. I stepped inside, and when I heard the door close behind me, I turned to see Ian. He stood blocking the door. As nice as he was, I saw the lust in his eyes when he looked at me. I gulped quietly.

* * *

So? Any good? Or should I stop writing smut? I want to know what you guys think.

Halle, tell them about the boys.

Oh yeah, Ian, Damien, Gazini, and Sullivan are all characters that are in another story I'm writing that isn't related to anything. I didn't think that anyone really cared, but I felt a need to get that out there.

Don't forget to review.

Oh, and that too.

Now come here.

Hehe. Got to go!


End file.
